Exposed
by LukeThinksAlexanderLudwigIsHot
Summary: When the Tracker Jackers attacked Cato got a sting, making him feel weird and resulting in him fainting. Something weird happens after that, something he never expected to happen. Peeto, Peetato, however you want to call it.


**A/N: Hey guys, thanks for reading my story, just want you to know that his story might have some spelling mistakes in it. x3 Sorry. Now, go on and read, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Cato woke up by the sounds of a scream, more then one, and they were loud. He sat up quickly to see what was happening. Only a few feet away from him lay a broken nest of Tracker jackers, seeing allot of them surrounding Glimmer, Clove and all his other allies running away for the mutated wasps. Sure, Cato felt bad for Glimmer, even though she was annoying as hell, but he didn't want to risk anything and ran after the rest of the Careers.

_Darn. _

He suddenly felt a terrible pain, it starting at the side of his neck, but going through his whole body. Luckily it was the only one he got. Cato kept running, though the sting hurt terribly. When he thought that he took enough distance from the nest of Tracker jackers, he reached up a hand to pull out the sting. Cato bit his lip to scream out in pain and dropped the sting. He then noticed that the rest of the Careers kept running and that he lost them.

_Shit_,

now he was by himself. But he got his weapons with him. Cato kept walking, going back to the Career camp when he suddenly started feeling a bit light headed, feeling dizzy, and he leaned back against a tree to catch his breath. It was the sting that caused this, he was sure of it. Cato tried standing straight, walking further, but he couldn't. The venom of the Tracker jackers was too strong and before Cato knew it he fell to the ground, passed out.

* * *

Cato slowly opened his eyes again. _How long had he been unconscious by those stings?_

Hopefully not too long, he didn't want to miss the Games. He felt something pressing against his cheek and quickly realized it was a tree. He got up, or at least, he tried. But something was holding him back, his arms, something was wrong. He took a better look and pulled harder, but it was useless. Someone bound his hands together around the tree, and it sure was a great knot. Had he been like this the whole time, bound against a tree?

He tried pulling his hands free but it was no use, Cato was stuck. Oh, he was raging, if he found out which piece of shit did this, he was going to make that tribute's dead as slow and painful as possible. It was then that he felt cold, chilly, and he noticed there was another thing wrong. He looked back and his eyes widened as he saw what was wrong, He was literally in a standing doggy position like this, and his pants and black boxers were laying at his feet, leaving his butt bare naked in the open air. Cato gasped and tried to break free with brute force. Sure, he had been an asshole to like lots of the tributes but this went to far, he'd rather die then this. He knew, he knew that the whole Capitol and everyone in the districts could see this, how some jackass tribute had bound him against a tree while unconscious and undressed his private region. He was so mad right now, but it didn't help. The knot around his hands was too strong and he couldn't get away. He was stuck, and he couldn't do anything about it.

"Show yourself you** coward**!"

Cato screamed out, he didn't care if someone found him, he just wanted this to be over, so not whole Panem would see his bare ass. He looked back when he heard the noise of feet on leaves, and he was shocked to see a certain male tribute:_ Peeta Mellark_. Wait what? Peeta did this to him? _Peeta?_ Could Peeta even do this to him? The boy was far from as muscled as Cato was himself, but Cato obviously underestimated the boy, because well, appears he could make great knots.

"What's wrong with you!? Why would you do this to me?!"

Why did Peeta do this? Thinking about it, it was actually pretty obvious to Cato. From all the tributes, he treated Peeta the worst, laughed at him and spotted with him in the training center, and when Peeta joined the Careers Cato wasn't very nice or welcoming to the boy, no he was the opposite, he was rude and made fun of the boy all the time, told him he was useless, grabbed his neck and told him that if he didn't do his best to find the Girl on Fire, that he'd be dead soon.

Yup, Cato had not been exactly nice to the guy. But he would have never guessed that Peeta would be a guy for revenge. And of course, Cato would never admit it out loud, but since he was in this position and since his pants and boxers were down at his feet Cato was actually kind of …well … scared. Scared of the things Peeta could do to him now.

Peeta only grinned and got closer to him, he went to stand right behind the boy and laid his warm hand on Cato's butt cheek. Cato faced away, looking at the tree as he started biting his lip. Another thing he would never admit was that Peeta's hand felt nothing but great there.

Yup,_ Cato was a closet case of gay_, he just hoped that his body wouldn't show.

"Because you're an ass. And the way you treated me Cato. Well, I think we can both agree that you treated me like shit." Peeta smirked and let his hand go up till it was resting on the broader boy's hip. Peeta smirked and presses his clothes crotch against Cato bare butt, leaning over till he could whisper in Cato's ear.

"You've been a bad boy Cato. And you should be punished."Peeta grinned before bringing his hand up. Cato looked back and his eyes widened but before he could protest the hand slapped against the soft skin of his ass. Cato bit his lip to keep himself from letting out a moan, a certain Peeta seeing this.

"Oh, so Cato likes this. Mm, let's see what you like more." Peeta grinned.

"Peeta, you're making a huge mista-.. Shit!"

Cato let out, feeling the boy's lips on his neck, hands traveling over his butt, and the other hand went down even more, rubbing softly over Cato's thigh, making the boy's body heat up more then it already was. But Cato's problem was that he didn't know what he liked the most: Peeta's softly lips sucking a hickey on his neck, Peeta's soft hands rubbing over his back and his thigh, or the feeling of Peeta's growing bulge against his butt.

But how, how could he like this, like to be dominated by this boy? He was Cato, the most dominant person ever. But he always had a secret kink for being submissive. And well, he couldn't deny that Peeta was kind of hot. Smoking actually. With his dirty blonde hair, his strong, big hands, a nice face and Cato was sure he just saw Peeta's shirt slip up slightly and was pretty sure he saw some abs. Dang, the boy wasn't just hot, he was one of the sexiest men that Cato had ever seen. And now he was doing all these things to Cato, everything he always wanted. Cato bit his lip to not groan out loud as Peeta's hands got closer to his cock. That was when Cato realized how much he liked this, realizing he was half hard by now from Peeta's lips and hands only.

Cato felt shifting and suddenly Peeta's body was gone, not on him anymore.

_Shit,_

he wanted more and almost whined for more but bit his lip to keep himself from that. He turned his head and looked back, seeing that Peeta was unzipping his pants, dropping it to the ground, and his boxers followed. Cato unintentionally licking his lips, wanting to see the boy naked there, see his cock, his balls, his legs, just everything. Peeta dropped his boxers and grinned when he saw Cato. Cato's eyes were wide, he licked his lips again as he saw Peeta's huge monster cock.

"See something you like Cato?" Peeta grinned. Cato turned his head away.

_"No._" he said sternly, though he sure loved what he just saw a few seconds ago.

Cato felt a hand on his back, pushing up his shirt and vest slightly till his back was bare. Peeta grinned and leaned over again, pressing his own shirt up lightly so that his chest was free, pressing it against Cato's bare back.

But that wasn't the best part of it, Peeta pressed his hard member against Cato's butt, in a way that it was rubbing between the cheeks of Cato's ass as he started talking seductively in his ear.

"If I could trust you I'd let you suck it, but I'm sorry, I can't trust you." Peeta said, pressing forward so there was more pressure against Cato's butt and Cato moaned out loud, not being able to hold himself in. Peeta smirked and whispered in his ear.

"But guess what Cato, I'm totally going to fuck you, and you're going to love it, and whole Panem will see how much you love my cock up your ass." He smirked before standing up and grabbing Cato's hips, grinding his hard member against Cato, who was eagerly pressing his ass up for Peeta. Cato didn't give a shit about the people of Panem anymore, he just wanted Peeta, he wanted him fully inside, no matter what.

"Peeta!" he looked back. "Please… fuck me." He begged. Peeta's eyes darkened even more and he grabbed his own dick, lining himself up with Cato's pink hole.

"It can hurt a bit in the beginning Cato, just so you know." Peeta said.

"Oh uhm tha-FUCK!" Cato screamed out as Peeta grabbed his hips and pounded his cock in hard, smirking down at Cato.

"Hmm Cato, you are so tight babe." Peeta said, not moving inside of him. Peeta wanted revenge and he got enough of that by humiliating Cato on national TV. Now this part, this was only for pleasure, and boy, he sure loved this. But since he already took his revenge and found out that Cato liked this, he could at least give the boy some time to adjust, and he did. Cato took a deep breath before saying.

"Y-You.. you can move Peeta. Please move." Cato looked back at him. Peeta nodded and tightly held Cato's hips as he slowly pulled out and thrust his hips forward again, pressing in again. He and Cato moaned in harmony, both of hem not able to keep their moans in anymore as Peeta banged in and of Cato's tight hole, Cato pressing back against him eagerly, the space around them being filled with the sounds of their moans and their skin slapping together.

Peeta leaned over and pressed their bodies together again as he kept fucking the older tribute boy.

"Cato, you're so fucking hot." he whispered before he started to suck on Cato's earlobe as he fucked into the boy, his hand reaching down till it reached Cato's hard, leaking cock. "Mmm." Peeta hummed as he took it in his hand, his thumb rubbing over the tip, making Cato's moans louder and more eager, wanting more.

"Peeta…feels ..so g-good!" He moaned out as Peeta started jerking him off as he fucked into Cato, now kissing, licking and nipping at Cato's neck, making marks. Sweat was on their bodies and made the noises of their bodies slap together even louder.

Peeta kept pumping Cato's cock. "Come for me Cato." Peeta grunted in Cato's ear as Cato moaned loud. "Come on babe, you can do it."

Cato groaned out loud and let his head fall down as he came like that, right there, all over Peeta's hand. ''Oh..f-fuck PEETA!" He moaned out while cumming, it resulting in Peeta groaning in his ear and coming inside of Cato.

Peeta held his hand up in front of Cato's mouth. Cato willingly opened his mouth as sucked his own come off of Peeta's fingers. Peeta grinned and pulled his fingers out, grabbing Cato's head and turning it slightly before kissing him deep, entangling their tongues and tasting Cato. Cato responded eagerly, kissing back as good as he could, closing his eyes, and he whined when Peeta pulled back.

"Mm, your taste good baby." Peeta said, pulling out and giving Cato's butt a playful slap.

"So Cato, I can make you free, but there is a catch." Peeta said as he pulled up his own boxers and pants. "If you even try killing me, then I'll cut your throat."

Cato sighed and nodded. "Okay deal." Cato sighed, knowing he had no real choice. Otherwise he was still bound to the tree and some other tribute would find him and probably kill him, and he didn't want to be killed like this, not in this position with Peeta's come dripping out of him. Peeta undid the knot and let Cato go free, the boy finally being able to stand straight, stretching out his body and pulling up his pants and boxers. Peeta grinned at him, leaning against the tree. Cato looked at him and walked over to him, getting close and trapping him against the tree. He grinned before kissing the boy eagerly, pressing their bodies together before whispering on Peeta's lip.

"I won't kill you, but only when you stop sharing your tent with Marvel and share it with me." Cato winked and Peeta smirked before leaning in and whispering in Cato's ear. "Deal." he said before leaning down and kissing Cato's neck again, the two of them making out again seconds later but they stopped themselves, realizing they should head back to the Career camp, and that was what they did.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, I hope you guys liked it, Reviews are appreciated! I know there are some spelling mistakes inside, SORRY x3. But I hope you guys liked it, and sorry for the crappy ending...**


End file.
